The New Apprentice
by Takata Kaori
Summary: After the events of the Force Unleashed II, Starkiller's clone sets off to Felucia. During his stay he's attacked by a mysterious Figure named Darkness who claims to be Vader's Apprentice. Starkiller must find a way to destroy this New Apprentice.Fast!
1. Darkness

Starkiller looked out over the horizon of Felucia. Why did he still use the original's name? He's not Starkiller. He's a clone. He sensed danger in the force, and whipped around to see a figure flying towards him. The figure held red lightsaber in his hand, ready to kill Starkiller at any moment. Starkiller shot a burst of force into the figure.

"Who are you?" Starkiller asked. He watched the figure. It was human, and definitely a man. He wore a black hooded robe. His eyes were clearly visible under the hood. Dark, Cold, and yellow as sith. Starkiller approached him when he received no answer. He slammed him into the wall.

"I said 'Who are you?'" Starkiller's rage was radiating in the force. His robe flew around as he called on the force to come. The figure stood he rose, and lifted his hand. Starkiller had just enough time to pull his blades to protect him when the lighting shot from the figure.

Starkiller blocked it until it stopped and called more force to him. The figure laughed. His voice was so low and mechanical it sent cold chills down Starkiller's spine. The figure removed his hood to reveal his face. Starkiller was horrified.

His upper face was human. His skin was tan. His hair was a dusty blonde color, and his eyes were sith yellow. His lower face was covered by machinery. A huge machine was where his mouth should be. He laughed again.

"I am Vader's Apprentice. I am Darkness!" He laughed and lightning shot all around him. So much force energy it made Vader look weak. Darkness' hand was lifted again but not to shoot lighting. He raised it to shoot a blast of force into Starkiller. "Who are you?"

"I was Vader's Apprentice. Now I'm the leader of the rebellion. I am a clone of Starkiller!" Starkiller shot lighting into Darkness. Darkness screamed in pain when the bolt hit. Steam oozing off him, he stood and trudged away towards his ship.


	2. Darkness' True Hands

Darkness saw his ship, it wasn't too far away. He was closing in on it fast. Starkiller landed in front of him. He slammed Darkness into a tree with the force. He punched the cyborg in the upper face to insure he didn't break his hand on the machinery. Darkness mechanical mouth was in a grin, and his arm swung into Starkiller's stomach. Blood seeped through the wound, and he looked at Darkness's hand.

The glove was off. His hand was robotic, and he had spikes for fingernails. A twisted smile was on his face. Darkness looked into Starkiller's eyes, and Starkiller fell to the ground. Darkness blasted Starkiller into a tree. He put his glove on, and kicked Starkiller in the face.

Starkiller lifted his head up, and smiled. "Well Darkness, great progress for a cyborg. I bet Vader's more of a human than you!" Darkness threw Starkiller eight feet using the force to propel the throw. Starkiller smiled, and fell to the ground. A metallic clank filled the air, and Starkiller's face peeled off. It wasn't Starkiller, it was a cyborg Jedi. He used technology to pretend to be Starkiller.

Then there was a loud noise, and Darkness turned to see the real Starkiller fly in and kick him in the face. The cyborg fell to the ground, blood seeping from his forehead. His mechanical mouth was torn open, and the gears inside were visible. Artificial blood seeped from the hole and Starkiller's blade was to his throat. There was a _snap-hiss _and the green blade returned to the hilt. Starkiller stepped back.

Darkness stood and ran groggily towards his ship. Starkiller stood back and watched as the cyborg entered the large fighter. He looked at Darkness; a cold smile crossed his face. "Remember Darkness, that I spared your life. Tell Vader, that next time you both shall be destroyed." Darkness looked at Starkiller.

"Next time you see us, shall be your last day." The cyborg's dark voice filled the air. It wasn't as dark, for you could hear the clanking of the gears in his head trying to work. He entered his ship. Starkiller ran to his imposter. "Are you okay?" the imposter gave thumbs up, "Sorry about that, Artus." Artus was Starkiller's Jedi Padawan. Artus had a great potential

_/***\\\_

Darkness has sat in his ship, and watched as a life-size, Vader hologram appeared. Darkness knelt on the ground. He looked up at Vader, "I'm sorry my master, I have failed you. The boy was too strong, but I did order a troop of Stalkers to attack the planet sir." Vader stood emotionless.

"You are lucky that I expected you to fail this task. I knew he was much too powerful for an untrained apprentice. Now for your true mission to begin, we must anger Starkiller. His skills are weak when he's angry. Kill General Rahm Kota. If you encounter Starkiller, ensure he doesn't discover the truth." Vader's voice filled the room. His hologram faded away.


	3. Galen Marek

Darkness' looked up and saw that he was close to the coordinates sent by Vader. Is it possible, could he really have been set up to fail against Starkiller? Does he even have a chance against Rahm Kota? Will the mysterious relative of Boba Fett show his face? Will he survive? All these thoughts shot through his head at once.

Then he thought one thing over again. The mysterious relative of Boba Fett; his name was Neo Fett. A bounty hunter that's world-class. Neo uses a darksaber, and a strange lightsaber that is white with a black outline. Being one of the only force sensitive bounty hunters made Neo strong.

Kamino was where Neo Fett had called home. On Kamino, he has a large fortress 700 FT tall called "The Tower", in which he watches over his cloning facilities. He has an army of seven hundred world-class, force sensitive, clones. If he showed his face, danger is sure to follow.

The empire's men were still being eluded by Fett. Still Darkness stood no chance against the Mando. Rahm Kota is the other problem, being one of the only remaining Jedi, made Rahm Kota suspicious. Kota's the General of the Rebellion, and best friend of Starkiller.

The other problem that Darkness faces is that if he runs into Starkiller, he must insure the ex-apprentice doesn't discover the truth that he's not really a clone. He's the original Starkiller. If Darkness succeeds in this mission, his power will increase substantially. Then he and Vader could finally overthrow the Emperor. Of course, then Darkness would overthrow Vader. Then he heard the noise of the landing gear retracting. He stood to exit his room, and prepare to attack.

He stood on the exit ramp of the _NightShade _preparing for the attack on Kota's forces. His Star Destroyer had just landed on the far end of the Space Station. If all the troops on board the _S.S. Darkness _make it into the Space Station and start killing rebels, this will be a piece of cake.

/***\\\

Artus started washing the wounds all over his body, his robotic eyes searching the area for any sign of danger. He hated the fact that people took pity on him because a third of his body was completely robotic. He had a metal arm, leg, eyes, and half of his chest was also robotic.

Darkness had really banged him up, and Artus watched as Master Starkiller started pacing the room. Artus stopped washing his stomach wound, and started listening to his master's conversation with Lady Juno. What snapped him back into reality was the warm, sticky feeling of fresh blood on his stomach.

He started cleaning, healing, and listening, at one time. The blood seemed to come up easy, and the classes on force healing by Master Starkiller had finally paid off, for the wound was closing up at a quick rate. Then his attention shifted to the conversation between Master Starkiller and Lady Juno.

"Juno, this may be a major problem. Vader's new apprentice is powerful, and he has a completely untapped potential that could easily defeat me. His lightsaber skills are amazing for an apprentice of one month." Starkiller complained to Lady Juno. "Especially since now that I found Starkiller's real name in the Imperial Database. Galen Marek, and from now on I'll go by that name."

"But you have one as well Commander Starkiller." a voice all too familiar to Galen said, as the holocom in the chair behind him activated. Galen turned to see the hologram of General Rahm Kota. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Look I don't have times for fun and games, boy. I only heard everything about the strength of Vader's new apprentice. We have a problem here on the Space Station above Kashyyyk; an imperial Star Destroyer has boarded us. Another ship landed only a few moments before. The pilot said the ship's name was the _NightShade _and that he was General Darkness of the empire. In other words, Darkness has come to the station, and we need back-up! ASAP!" There was an explosion and Kota's hologram faded.

"I'm going, and Artus take _Midnight _and fly to Kamino. Meet Gen. Qui at the door of the Northern Cloning Facility." He then entered the _Rouge Shadow _and left for the station.


End file.
